Sorceress Of The North Mountain
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Anna stops at a tavern in Arendelle when a snowstorm suddenly hits and hears a man talk about "The sorceress off the north mountain" so after she hears the tale of this sorceress, she heads out despite the warnings she gets from the man. and up in the mountains, Elsa, the sorceress, is out looking for herbs, and meets a wounded warrior. should she help, or leave the warrior be? AU
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

"Seems like the sorceress of the North Mountain isn't so happy today." a burly man mumbled as he took a sip out of his beer glass. Many people in the little tavern heard him and shuddered at the thought. But a young woman clad in warrior clothing (could probably be mistaken for a man from a distance) looked at him with curious teal eyes. Her winter boots which almost reached her knee had a golden emblem on the top, and she walked up to his table and sat down across from him.

"Sorceress?" he looked up on her and since she had her hat off you could see her flame red hair clearly. He snorted and cocked his head towards the window. A snowstorm was raging outside and the main reason why there were many people in the tavern.

"The reason to this awful weather.. Everyone who lives here have heard about her. Who are you?" The girl adjusted her leather coat, especially the armor pieces on her shoulders, before leaning her forearms down on the wooden table.

"You could say I'm a traveler, or more a warrior on a journey I suppose. I'm not from here anyway. Name's Anna." the man narrowed his eyes at the red head before letting a quiet grumble escape him as he leaned back in the chair.

"Well warrior, welcome to Arendelle, a kingdom that are cursed with a sorceress." she tilted her head slightly to the side, urging him to continue. "Alright, I'll tell you. It's not such a long story but you might want to get comfortable either way." nodding, Anna fixed her chair so it was close to the table so she could easily lean on it. One of the maids even served her a glass of warm chocolate.

"So you don't have to sit through it without a drink." teal eyes glanced at the drink, then at some others in the tavern and noticed that everyone were either whispering or being quiet, almost like they were also waiting to hear the story. _Must be some story.. _she thought then turned to the man again. Taking another sip and clearing his throat he glanced over at the window.

"Well, as older people surely remembers it, our king and queen ruled the land with pride. Arendelle was wonderful back then. The gates were open, people could go and meet with the two royalties and talk about problems and they would do their best to fix them. Everybody were happy, even winter storms like this one was spent in happiness. But the queen and king weren't happy. They wanted a child, but no matter how much they tried they could not get one. That unhappiness affected the kingdom as well, and with the years, everyone was afraid we would be without a heir."

taking another sip, he looked at Anna who listened with curiosity. "And as a last resort. They went to meet with the trolls up in the mountains. The oldest of the trolls, met with them, and granted the king and queen their wish. But it was a ancient magic, something that could only be used once. And he warned them that there could be consequences. But they risked it, and was blessed with a child. However when the child was born, it was when the two were on a trip, and when it took it first breaths it breathed in the snow from the storm around them. The child being born because of magic, still had a bit of magic left inside, and that magic combined with the snow inside the infants body."

"What happened?" Anna asked as he had taken a short break. Breathing in he closed his eyes.

"The magic stayed, cursing the child, and with the snow, it made the skin paler then normal, and eyes became ice blue. The queen had given birth to a healthy girl. But they soon realized, that as the infant screamed, the snowstorm picked up, and only when she felt the heartbeat of her mother and calmed down, did the snow also calm down. Of course, they didn't think it was anything special. But all that changed when the girl sneezed, and blue snow circled around her face. And as she grew older, her powers grew, and the parents closed the gates, making any outer contact impossible, wanting to protect their daughter and get her to control her powers."

"But.. eighteen years later, her powers had grown so much, so one touch could freeze anything solid. Of course, she tried to control it. But one day, the gates opened, and a cloaked figure escaped on what looked like a pure white horse, ice sprouted from it's tracks as it ran through the city. And later, we were only informed that the king and queen had been frozen in to a cube of ice. And no matter how much we tried to melt it. The ice didn't even drip. And we believed, that the cloaked figure was a sorceress who froze them, and took the princess away. And people were sent to look for her, and they reached a castle, made of ice, but no one can get in, cause it's not only said that it's guarded by some kind of monster, but whenever people try to get close, a huge snowstorm appears, leaving them disoriented and unable to locate where the castle is. So no one goes near the North mountain. And whenever there's a snowstorm like this one, it's usually her not being in a good mood."

the whole tavern had grown quiet, listening to the story the man told.

"Other then pale skin and ice blue eyes, how did the princess look like?" Anna asked after a moment of silence.

"We don't know. What we know about the princess was told from people who was there to see her birth. Since they closed the gates and pretty much cut any sort of contact, no one could ever really see the princess. And when her parents froze, it's said that cloaked figure ran out with something in their arms, and it had come from the princess's bedroom. So we can only guess the sorceress took her. But she's probably gone by now.. Shame, cause in just a few weeks from now she would have come of age to become queen." the girl nodded slowly, then furrowed her eyebrows.

"That is some tale.. Made me curious." she stood and put on her hat, drank the rest of her drink then headed towards the door.

"You're not going to the north mountain are you? It's not safe. There might be bandits." the man warned but she shrugged.

"I'm not one for going the _safe _route." was her only answer as she walked out of the tavern.

* * *

A cloaked figure of a woman walked around in the forest of the north mountain. The snowstorm was lighter there at the moment, merely because the one making the storm wanted it so. Ice blue eyes looked around wearily, making sure her whole body was covered in the brown cloak. The hood was over her head and you wouldn't be able to see her hair if it wasn't for the braid that hanged over her left shoulder, platinum blond hair.

Her name was Elsa, and she was the sorceress everyone talked about. The snowstorm she's made was not because of a bad mood, but because she was out walking and didn't want anyone to come out of their houses and walk towards the north mountain and maybe bump in to her. Elsa wasn't usually out, she was mostly in her ice castle, making sure no one came closer then a kilometer from her home.

But now was a special occasion, that being that she needed to go get some herbs from a cliff side a hour away from her castle. She never felt comfortable with leaving, mainly cause she was afraid to run in to someone. Not because they might hurt her, but because she might hurt them. Just thinking about it made her shudder. Taking a deep breath, Elsa kept walking, occasionally looking around and trying to listen for any sign of people.

And eventually, she heard battle cries which made her jump, accidentally freezing the ground beneath her feet. The sound of battle reached her ears but she tried to ignore it, realizing the battle was taking place just down the hill. The storm around her got slightly worse, she was panicking. _Conceal, don't feel. _She chanted in her head, pressing on. But soon the clinging of swords stopped, and she heard the sound of trampled snow getting closer.

Quickly hiding behind a tree, the wind had picked up slightly, making her hood fall down but at the moment, she wanted to concentrate on not getting found. Hearing the steps get closer, she pulled her hair back over her head out of habit, as a figure started to come her way through the trees. Holding her breath, Elsa watched as this person came close enough for her to see who it was. And when she did, ice blue eyes widened slightly, and she found herself staring.

It was a girl, she was holding a sword in her right hand while her left was clutching a wound on her right side. She wore a serious look, blue eyes fixated in front of her. Blood was running down from the corner of her lips and there was even a trail of blood behind her but she didn't seem to care. Her nose and freckled cheeks were slightly red from the cold and her flame red hair braided in two pigtails were flying in the strong wind.

It was obvious that she was trying to ignore the pain and blood loss. Elsa found herself entranced by the girl, her mouth slightly agape and a light flush was covering her cheeks.

But as she felt like she should reveal herself and help the warrior, she also didn't think it would be such a good idea. Should she help or just leave her be? The red head walked past her hiding spot, and she could hear her panting, obviously exhausted from her earlier battle. And slowly, she came to a stop, blood trickling down making the snow red. Then she just toppled over, face first in the snow, her sword falling from her hand. And without thinking, Elsa ran over.

Kneeling down beside the girl, she checked the wound, it looked really bad. And seeing how much blood she's already lost, the red head could most surely die if she was left here like this. Contemplating over what to do for a minute, Elsa bit her lip. She'd never helped anyone before, hell, people have probably died in her snowstorms. But looking at the girl's face for a brief moment, she felt herself flush, something she didn't even know she could still do.

"Keep it together Elsa.. Just.. Just.. Ah, fuck it all.." She mumbled to herself. Moving the girl's hand from the wound, she ripped off part of her cloak then wrapped it around the red head's side to stop most of the bleeding and stood. Taking a deep breath she started moving her hands and out of the snow the form of a horse appeared.

When she was done, the snow animal started moving, looking around, almost like it was surprised over it's own existence for a mere minute before turning to Elsa who had already made some kind of sled behind it and a comfortable place to lay the girl down. Taking off her cloak, she covered the red head's body with it, hoping it to be of some kind of comfort, then jumped on the horse, made a rope that connected the sled and horse, and encouraged the animal to move.

"So far.. So good.."

**Me: I don't know if I should call this a prologue or not but.. meh. and just so everyone knows! this MIGHT get rated M later on.. don't know yet.. hi, it's me again, yeah I know I'm writing Frozen like there's no tomorrow, ah god..**

**Elsa: this is.. interesting..**

**Me: yeah, I'm not gonna take full credit of the idea, but I got this idea when I looked at a drawing on deviantart called "Wounded and frozen warrior" by a artist iman-maliki. I loved the drawing, and after getting permission I wrote this. and the pic to this story is actually that drawing so if you wanna know how Anna is suppose to look, just look at that pic cause I'm bad at describing clothes..**

**Anna: ouch, looks like I was hit pretty bad, but it's fine, Elsa will take care of me.**

**Elsa: yes well, I don't think I would ever just leave you to die..**

**Me: aren't you guys cute. but if you haven't checked her drawing out yet, then do so cause I love every one of them, they're so adorable~**

**Elsa: review with ideas for future one shots, future chapters, and your opinion of course. and Wolf wants to say that she doesn't know how frequently she will update this one, cause she have a lot of others she need to update right now, or well, not a lot just three but still.**

**Me: yeah, I'll try my best, but no promises I can't keep, to be quite honest, I have no idea how this is gonna turn out but we'll see.. and for you cubs who read my negitoro fanfics, don't worry, I'm almost done with the latest update for CC. **

**Anna: *hugs Elsa* bye bye everyone X3**


	2. Chapter 1 Is She The Sorceress?

Arriving at a ice staircase leading up to her home, Elsa got off the horse and turned to the sled and checked the girl who had bled out a bit on the ice. she gulped, she whistled towards the stairs. something big got up from the snow and walked up to her.

she smiled at her guard, a big snowman who she had created.

"I need help moving her to a room upstairs, be _very _gentle, no need to hurt her more." the big guy nodded, picking up the red head carefully, almost impossibly so with his big hands and moved towards the stairs. Elsa nodded shortly, then ran to the horse and climbed up, turning it around completely before dashing the way they came. "I need those herbs." she mumbled.

when she got back it had just gone about ten minutes, wanting to get there as quick as possible and back. jumping off the horse she made her way in to the castle of ice and pretty much slided across the floor to another set of stairs and ran up them, and she didn't even slip, not surprising though, she hadn't slipped on ice since her childhood.

but this wasn't the time to think of something like that. she had to attend to the girl's wound and that fast before she died of bloodloss. coming to the room the snowman had left the red head she put down the herbs by a table and then ran for some bandages.

"Okay, so.. ugh I have no idea how to do this.. why did I agree with myself to do this now again? whatever." she ran back to the room, bandages in hand and a couple other things she thought she probably needed. "Here goes.." she mumbled and looked down on the girl's face, she seemed peaceful enough but a pain was also present. another flush came to her cheeks looking at her face but she shook her head and concentrated on the task at hand.

though she made sure to cover her hands with something before even touching the girl at all.

* * *

Teal eyes opened slowly, blinking equally slow. Had she looked up on a ice ceiling when she passed out? Slowly moving her head around, Anna realized that she was in a room made entirely of ice. Letting out a breath, she was too tired to even care at the given moment. She could be delusional, she did get stabbed pretty deep by those bandits. _Maybe I should have listened to that old man.._ she thought as she tried to move just a little.

There was a numb pain at her side, and with that pain she also noticed that she was on some kind of bed. Okay, she was defiantly not on a bed when she passed out. Though all she could really remember is that after the attack, her legs had taken her deeper in to the forest, despite the snowstorm. And then she just remember her vision turning black, and her face hitting the snow, then nothing. Her mind reeling, she barely noticed the steps of someone coming from outside the room.

The door opened, and when Anna turned her head, her eyes widened and she stared. In came a girl, or you could say she's a woman, but nevertheless, ice blue eyes were fixated on a bowl in her hands, and she pulled some platinum blond hair back in it's place. She was wearing a ice blue dress, it was beautiful, that's the only word that could register in her brain right now. A pale hand reached for the door to close it but a voice interrupted her.

"Is she gonna be okay?" it was a rather childish voice, and the girl smiled a weak smile.

"She's going to be fine. I hope, I haven't really done anything like this before." she sounded really unsure of herself and she started to drum her fingers on the bowl. And instead of closing the door like she intended, she left it open and continued to walk towards Anna. But as the ice blue gaze looked on the red head, she froze, seeing her awake. The two girls stared at each other for a good while, then the platinum blond almost dropped the bowl as she let out a gasp. Blushing, she stood there looking very weary for a time, then finally, holding the bowl in one hand, she raised a shy hand and waved. "Hi.."

Anna had her jaw slightly agape but slowly moving a arm up from the covers, she waved back.

"Hi." biting her lip, the girl cleared her throat.

"E-Ehm.. A-Are you feeling alright? I mean.. that wound was pretty bad.." Anna had totally forgot about her wound and slowly lifted the cover, which she now noted was blue, there was a bandage wrapped around her torso and stomach. "I.. I tried to patch it up best I could.. I mean.. ehm.." Anna looked back at the girl then slowly managed to sit, reaching out a hand.

"Thanks, I'm Anna." going on introductions so fast? The girl looked on the hand, then on her own. Frowning lightly at it she hid it behind her back.

"I.. I'm Elsa.." thinking that maybe she have something about dirt, Anna let her hand fall back on the bed. Elsa huh? Why does that name sound so beautiful? The red head smiled at her own thoughts and Elsa looked at her curiously.

"What you got there?" Anna asked after a moment of silence, nodding towards the bowl in Elsa's hands. Looking like she suddenly remembered something, Elsa walked to the table beside the bed and put the bowl down. It was filled with some green goo, that was the only word Anna could think of. she looked up on the platinum blond who had already stepped back.

"I was.. going to change your bandage.." she said, her hands behind her back.

"Oh.. well I can do it myself now if you don't feel comfortable with changing it while I'm awake." the platinum blond gave a short nod, walking back towards the door. "Wait!" turning around, the ice blue gaze fell on her once again. "Where.. Where am I exactly?" Elsa bit her lip, drumming her fingers on her hip as she tried to come up with a good enough answer.

"The North Mountain.. My.. Ice castle.." after that she turned and swiftly went through the door and closed it. Anna blinked a few times, trying to record what Elsa just told her.

meanwhile Elsa was on the other side of the door, surpressing a blush. Anna was the first person she'd talked to in years, and she seemed nice. and the platinum blond couldn't help but think the red head was.. interesting. groaning at her thoughts Elsa started walking towards the stairs towards her study.

* * *

Anna was finally done with treating her wound, and she'd seen that Elsa had actually done a good job. so slowly getting up, she managed to reach the door and open it. her mouth fell agape and her eyes widened at the sight. halls of ice spread before her, there was details of ice as well and as she walked through the halls, she arrived at a big open room with a fountain in the middle, frozen water spreading from it in a beautiful pattern.

staircases that lead up to a balcony over the fountain held another pair of stairs behind it. she didn't quite know where her savior was, and neither did she know how this construction had even been made. though she suddenly felt a tug at her jacket and looked down, the face of a smiling snowman met hers.

"Hi!" Anna blinked, the shrieked, not really fit for a warrior I know, then accidentally kicked the poor snowman's head off. it glid over the floor and the body flailed with it's stick arms. "oh sorry I think we got off on the wrong foot!" the head shouted and the red head gulped while she ran to fetch it.

"S-Sorry, it's just.. y-you're a snowman." she said as she put his head back on.

"Thank you, now I'm perfect! Let's start this thing over. hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" she blinked, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the right words to say. his arms motioned for her to speak and somehow she managed.

"H-Hi, I'm Anna.. Sorry if I'm being rude but.. you're a snowman." Olaf nodded.

"Yep!"

"Snowmen aren't suppose to.. you know.. do what you're doing.." the snowman tilted his head and stretched his arms and moved his fingers.

"They aren't? oh.. I don't know, I've always been able to do this since Elsa built me and I've just lived up here with her to give her the daily dose of warm hugs before going on exploration with Marshmellow." Anna nodded slowly but then her breath hitched.

"Wait what? Elsa.. Elsa built you?" Olaf nodded again. "How?" he shrugged.

"Like when she built this castle. oh you should have seen it though, it was so pretty, and you know what? when light hits the ice just right it makes colors! It's real amazing at night." Anna gaped, Elsa had made this castle?

"Wait that would mean... Elsa's the.. the sorceress of the north mountain.."

"Sorceress of what now?" but Anna shook her head.

"N-No.. nevermind.. Olaf do you know where Elsa is?"

"Yeah why?

"Can you take me to her?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I'd like to thank her." the snowman smiled and wobbled towards the stairs.

"Just follow me!" she did as told and the two travelled two sets of stairs. and at the top was another big room, though this one was open and a big chandaler hung above them. the floor had the shape of a snowflake incarved in it and Olaf ran over to one of the three doors in the room. "She's in here, reading I think." Anna gave him a nod then knocked on the door.

hearing a loud thud she cringed, that must have hurt. but soon the door opened revealing the platinum blond who had a book in hand.

"Hi." the red head greeted and Elsa stared at Anna for a while, almost like she was surprised to see she was still here.

"Hi.."

"Hey.. I eh.. I wanted to thank you for saving me. I would probably be dead right now if it wasn't for you." a small tinge of red covered the pale cheeks but she nodded.

"It's nothing.. Are you feeling better?" her voice had taken a rather polite turn which surprised Anna little but grinned.

"Yeah.. though I doubt I'll be able to do more then move around a little for a couple days." Elsa grabbed the door handle tighter, and forced the words she wanted to say past her mouth.

"You can stay here for a time. the village is at least an hour from here on foot, and the nearest house of any sort would be half hour walk. it's not that warm in here though so it'd probably be better if you-"

"I'd love to stay here, the cold have never really bothered me." Anna interrupted all of a sudden, surprising herself as much as the platinum blond. "I mean, as long as it isn't a bother or anything." Elsa shook her head.

"It's fine. just.. ehm.. I should probably show you around.." Elsa mumbled under her breath as she went back into the room to put her book down and while she was at it grabbed a pair of gloves which she slipped on to her hands. alright, not only had she helped a stranger, but she was inviting her to stay? how crazy was she?! if something happened she would be able to do a lot more damage to Anna then any stab wound could.

"Olaf go and take out Marshmallow okay?" Elsa instructed and the little snowman went up and hugged the girl's legs before wobbling off.

"Ehm.. Heard you.. Made him and this place.. Is.. Is that true?" Anna asked as they walked down the stairs. she noticed Elsa stiffen and retraced. "You don't have to tell me, I am just a stranger after all and I don't want to invade on your personal space. I was just wondering.." the girl visibly relaxed again, but still, Anna could see that she'd struck something she didn't want to talk about.

Anna took this time though to inspect the platinum blond closer. her ice blue dress sparkled and moved just as elegantly as it's owner. she could now notice how there were signs of small freckles on the pale cheeks which she thought was cute. Elsa couldn't possibly be the sorceress everyone's talking about. because if she was, then she'd frozen the king and queen, and possibly killed the princess.

but looking at the platinum blond, Anna couldn't bring herself to believe those accusations, especially not if they were directed to Elsa. but she could also be thinking this because right now her eyes had stuck to the girl's hips which were swaying in a rather, ladylike manner, or Anna would use another word but right now her brain forbid her to think so of a girl she just met.

but Elsa was the opposite of what Anna had expected when she ventured up here. she thought the sorceress would be a heartless person, but if she was, then why did Elsa save her? not making head or tails of anything, her eyes trailed further down, noticing how the dress split just below the waist, showing off slim legs. the warrior knew who she prefered to fall in love with, and damn, why did this potential ice sorceress need to be so god damn-

"A-Are you okay? You're kind of.. red.." Elsa's voice pierced her mind and she looked up, ice blue eyes looking at her with slight concern. and by then Anna also noticed that they'd stopped walking, wait did she ask something?

"Huh? Oh.. I eh, I'm fine." she hadn't even realized she'd been blushing this entire time! Elsa looked at the warrior for a time, and Anna, trying to come up with some kind of excuse, said what first came to mind. "A-Aren't you cold? I-I mean I don't want to pry but walking around in.. well.. that doesn't seem so appropriate in this cold weather.. in here no less.." the platinum blond bit her lip, looking away from the red head and crossing her arms over her stomach.

"The cold never bothered me.. not like it bothers others.. so I don't really freeze…" she trailed off at the word, a flash of pain in her eyes. Anna quickly realized that she should try and change the subject.

"Hey, is there an outside?" she asked.

"Yeah.. down the other pair of stairs. I'll show you.."

**Me: alright I'll cut off here otherwise this thing might go on for forever.**

**Anna: hey, you updated this one! Good job!**

**Me: yeah thanks, just so you know I have no idea how I really want Elsa to act, shy, hid away, distant, more energetic? I think I'm doing a mix of all those right now. And you're easy Anna, awkward warrior that find the mysterious Elsa attractive.**

**Anna: hey you make me sound like a creep..**

**Elsa: you're not a creep Anna, it's okay. But hey, review with thoughts and ideas, if you don't feel like reviewing then you're free to send Wolf a PM.**

**Me: btw thanks for the reviews on the previous one! I'm glad you liked it even though it was just a short thing. And like I said in the previous one, this story is based on the drawing 'Wounded Frozen Warrior' made by Iman-Maliki on deviantart. But yeah, don't feel like being perverted today so sign this one off Anna.**

**Anna: roger that! Bye-Bye! X3**


End file.
